Love and the Fourth
by temari80
Summary: Len and Mick made each other a promise one year ago today and due to the mission it looks like that promise won't be fulfilled.


Mick was checking out one of the ships cores, continuing on his quest to learn how every inch of this damn ship worked, when he heard a noise in the vents. Pretty sure it was Leonard, he unscrewed one of the screws right under the noise and with a "oh fuck", Leonard tumbled onto Mick.

Leonard was covered in dust and soot. Mick wiped some grease off Leonard's face and gave him a big kiss. "What was my little mole doing today" Mick said against his lips. "Looking for hidden treasures" Len said smiling.

Mick reached over and playfully smacked Leonard's ass. "What am I going to do with you?" Mick said laughing. Len gave him a cat like grin and said "I can think of something". Mick growled and holding Len close to him, got them both back to a standing position.

Sweeping Len off his feet, Mick carried him back to their quarters and laid Len on the bed. Len got off immediately to Mick's surprise. "I need to bathe first" Len said heading to the bathroom. "Ah your fine" Mick said pouting. Len stuck his tongue out at him and shut the bathroom door.

Mick laughed. Len was probably the most self conscious thief he knew. Smiling to no one, Mick laid down himself. He turned over and looked at the desk calendar that he had brought with him. It was something Lisa had bought him for his birthday, he couldn't just leave it behind. The next days date was circled. He frowned as he saw it was the Fourth of July. His favorite holiday. He loved setting off fireworks with Len over the ocean.

He thought about last years Fourth of July. Lisa, Len and himself drove down to Coast City, to the cottage they owned there. They had a delicious picnic on the beach and that's when he proposed to Len. That evening they set off their first fireworks as an engaged couple. This year they were supposed to set of fireworks as a married couple but ended up on this damn ship.

Mick felt the tears stream down his face. He quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to upset Len. He was already missing Lisa and upset that they had to move the wedding date. He wouldn't add this to his plate.

Mick heard the shower turn off so he quickly put the calendar back on the desk and tried to relax.

Leonard came out of the bathroom shirtless with his jeans already on. He smiled at Mick and throwing on one of Mick's shirts headed towards the bed.

"I remembered something I need to do Micky, why don't you stay in here and relax" Len said and kissed Mick's forehead. Mick looked at him confused but nodded.

Len left the room, making sure to close the door behind him. Mick stared at the closed door. He couldn't fathom what that was all about. Yawning, he decided to take Len's advice and rest for awhile.

"Mick, hey Micky" he heard Leonard saying. He slowly opened his eyes. Leonard was standing next to him. "Hey baby" Mick said in a sleepy voice. "Why don't you get up and come out with me" Leonard said with a smile on his face. Mick nodded and got out of bed.

He followed Len out to the main area of the ship. Everyone was there. Mick groaned. Len held tightly to Mick's arm and led him over to were Ray was standing which made Mick groan louder.

Leonard turned and looked into Mick's eyes. "Last year at this time we were in Coast City with Lisa. You put a ring on my finger and I said yes. By now we were supposed to be married and heading back to Coast City with Lisa to set off fireworks as a married couple. But, the world needed both of us and we answered. Now, here we are. Still chasing Savage and still not married and tomorrow is the Fourth of July. I found out that Ray here is a certified priest, told him our story, and he has agreed to marry us. Then tomorrow, well baby we can't set off fireworks but at least we will have said our vows" Leonard said with tears in his eyes.

Mick was crying as well and pulled Len in for a huge hug. They both turned towards Ray who started the ceremony. Finally they got to the part that both of them were waiting for, the kiss. The kiss started off softly, then moved into a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone clapped.

They had cake and danced until they were all tired. Mick swept Len off his feet, thanked everyone for the great wedding and evening and carried him to their quarters.

"Welcome to our home for now Mr. Leonard Rory" Mick said laying Leonard on the bed. Leonard beamed at Mick's last name being his finally. Mick crawled in next to Len and kissed his temple.

Len moaned and Mick allowed his hand to investigate Len's body. He looked into Len's eyes and said "tonight baby, we are making fireworks of our own" and with that, he flipped off his table side lamp.

The Next Morning

The two lovebirds walked out of their quarters beaming happily. Rip and Stein congratulated them both again as they took a seat. Taking Len's hand in his, Mick thanked them both.

"Alright everyone, we have a new sighting of Savage so get comfortable" Rip said. Mick helped Leonard get his strap down and then he sat down and put his on. Everyone else gathered and off they went.

"We have arrived Captain Hunter" Gideon said. "Thank you Gideon" Rip said smiling. "Leonard, you and Mick will head out first" Rip said with a devious grin. Len and Mick looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, grabbed their guns and headed out.

Mick was heading out when he smelled something. It smelled like the ocean breeze. He heard waves. They were at a beach. He stepped out cautiously, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. He looked around and gasped. It wasn't any beach, it was the beach outside their cottage in Coast City. Why would Vandal come here?

Leonard followed and gasped as well. They looked at each other ultimately confused and that's when they saw Lisa. She was running towards them. She had a huge smile on her face. When she got to them she wrapped her arms tightly around Len and smiled.

"Lisa, how did you know we would be here?" Mick asked confused. "Ray contacted me and told me that you were both upset and we came up with this plan." Lisa said smiling from ear to ear.

Ray and the others emerged from the ship smiling. "This is your wedding gift from all of us. There are fireworks in the cottage and food for a picnic" Ray said giving both men a hug.

Len and Mick looked at each other. "How would you like to spend today with us?" Mick asked holding Len close to him. They all nodded and the group headed over to the cottage to collect the fireworks and food.

The day passed by quickly. Mick made everyone a delicious lunch and everyone had fun in the water and enjoying the fresh air. Lisa and Leonard sat and talked while Mick showed off his surfing skills to everyone.

When night started to fall, everyone helped carry the fireworks to the beach. Len and Mick walked hand in hand as they headed towards the beach. They set down the fireworks and waited for it to get completely dark.

Once the sky got dark and the bonfire was lit, the party was ready to begin. Len and Mick would set off the biggest one first. Mick set up the firework while Len got a stick ready to lite it. Together, they lit the the firework and watched it zoom into the sky where it exploded into a million different colors. Mick pulled Len in for a loving kiss.

The rest of the crew set theirs off while Mick and Len cuddled on a blanket and watched. They were especially excited when Lisa set hers off. She had grown so much since the two of them took her in. They couldn't be more proud of the woman she had become either.

After all the fireworks were set off the crew headed back into the Waverider while Lisa, Leonard and Mick went back to the cottage. They would be spending the night there with Lisa before heading back after Savage in the morning.

Lisa watched as the two men who raised her set out a blanket to lay by the roaring fire on. She was so happy they finally were able to get married and were so happy. She would tell them tomorrow that she was joining the team. Tonight was just family and she didn't want to hear the arguments.

Lisa joined Mick and Len on the blanket, laying against Mick's chest, and the three of them talked and laughed the rest of the night. Lisa was the first to doze off. Mick gently picked her up, cradled her in his arms for a little while and placed her on the couch so she could sleep more comfortably. Laying back down on the blanket, Mick scooted in close to Len and the two men snuggled, enjoying their first Fourth of July as a married couple.

6


End file.
